New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1
' Superman at the World's Fair ' :"And so - till another time - adieu to the Sandman." ::--'Sandman' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 1 Month: April Year: 1939 Credits Head Writer: Jerry Siegel Cover Artists: Vincent Sullivan and Fred Guardineer Pencilers: Joe Shuster Inkers: Joe Shuster Editors: Vincent Sullivan Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Superman * Charlie Martin * George Taylor * Lois Lane * Mister Bates Locations: * New York City :*Queens ::*Perisphere ::*Trylon First Appearances: Charlie Martin; Mister Bates Final Appearances: Charlie Martin; Mister Bates Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Slam Bradley ' Slam Bradley at the World's Fair ' Credits Head Writer: Jerry Siegel Pencilers: Joe Shuster Inkers: Joe Shuster Editors: Vincent Sullivan Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Slam Bradley * Shorty Morgan * Tony Spinelli Locations: * New York City :*Queens ::*Perisphere ::*Trylon First Appearances: Tony Spinelli (a thief) Final Appearances: Tony Spinelli Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Sandman ' The Sandman at the World's Fair ' Credits Head Writer: Gardner Fox Pencilers: Bert Christman Inkers: Bert Christman Editors: Vincent Sullivan Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Boris Leland * Evarts * George Henry Locations: * New York City :*Long Island ::*Dodds-Bessing Steel Corporation ::*Dodds Manor :*Queens ::*Perisphere ::*Trylon ' Items:' * Sandman's Gas Gun * Wesley Dodds' Ray Gun * Wesley Dodds' Roadster First Appearances: Boris Leland (a spy); Evarts (an employee of Wes Dodds); Sandman (a mystery man); George Henry (a Federal agent) Final Appearances: Boris Leland; Evarts; George Henry Synopsis: Mister Evarts of the Dodds-Bessing Steel Corporation telephones Wesley Dodds and arranges to meet him at the New York World's Fair. He instructs Dodds to bring the plans for the ray gun that he had invented. Dodds complies, but doesn't understand the request, as he is already donating the ray gun itself. At the fair, Wes and Evarts meets U.S. Secret Service agent George Henry. Henry insures that he will safeguard the plans and bring them to Washington. Suspicious by nature, Wesley surreptitiously pockets a crucial page from the blueprints. Suddenly the lights flicker out, and when they come back on, the blueprints are missing. Evarts appears upset, but cites that there is little that anybody can do now. Wesley sneaks away and changes into his "Mystery Man" alter ego - the Sandman. The Sandman discovers that the man he met with earlier was not the real George Henry. He goes to the steel foundry where he finds the real Secret Service agent bound and gagged. Releasing him, Wes learns that the impostor he met earlier was actually an international spy named Boris Leland. The Sandman leaves the building and drives to Long Island. From there, he finds the spy ring gathering together on a private yacht on the Sound. He attacks the men and renders them all unconscious with his gas gun. He then discovers that Boris Leland had been working alongside Mister Evarts. The Sandman demands to know why Evarts would betray Wesley Dodds, to which Evarts explains that he was in financial straits and sold the plans to Leland to pay off his debts. The Sandman doses Evarts with his gas gun and takes him away. Zatara ' The World's Fair Exhibit ' Credits Head Writer: Gardner Fox Pencilers: Fred Guardineer Inkers: Fred Guardineer Editors: Vincent Sullivan Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Zatara * Elmer Gordon * Rodgers * Tong Locations: * New York City :*Queens ::*Perisphere ::*Trylon First Appearances: Elmer Gordon (a collector); Rodgers (a criminal) Final Appearances: Elmer Gordon; Rodgers Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Notes * The Sandman story from this issue is reprinted in Golden Age Sandman Archives, Volume 1. * George Taylor appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #14. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #10. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #15. * First appearance of Wesley Dodds, the Golden Age Sandman. Chronologically, he makes a previous appearance in the first story in ''Adventure Comics'' #40. * Shorty Morgan appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #27. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * Slam Bradley appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #27. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13. * Tong appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13. * Zatara appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13 Trivia * This is the first comic book depiction of the Trylon and the Perishphere in Queens. These monuments will soon serve as the base of operations for the All-Star Squadron. * Superman's hair is mis-colored yellow on the cover to this issue. Recommended Readings * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Detective Comics * Superman (Volume 1) Related Articles * All-Star Squadron External Links * New York World's Fair Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * New York World's Fair article at Wikipedia References * Lois Lane appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Superman appearances list * Zatara appearances list ---- Category:Comics Category:1939 Category:1939, April